More Than Enough
by Crazy Shadow Ninja 53
Summary: Is it because she wasn't beautiful like him? Or something else? AU. part of the universe of "Not Good Enough For You".
1. Sasuke

**Disclaimer: **I am to lazy to this disclaimer so you must know I'm too lazy to come with such brilliance as Naruto.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p>The first time I met pink haired girl; it was such an insignificant meeting that I didn't pay much attention to it.<p>

In fact we just bumped into each other. Literally.

.

.

.

_She was very tiny that time; she hadn't yet filled out. She was petite about 5"3', just standing next to her made me realize how fragile she was._

_It was after lunch. I endured Naruto's constant complaints about the lunch ladies' lack of producing good ramen._

"_Ramen is a sacred art. It must be carried out right. It must be treated with great care and safety. And the way THEY create ramen is not right. The soup is not the right color. The meat and vegetables are not cut up right. It looks like chopped meat and vegetables with long strands of…of…dough!" Dobe finished, exasperatingly and red. His bright blue eyes widened then narrowed as I didn't say anything. "Am I right?"_

_I was too irritated by his constant blabbing to answer. _

"_OI, TEME! ANSWER ME!"_

_Several people turned towards the commotion (us) as I winced at the loud volume on very sensitive ears. Shooting the idiot an annoyed look, I cuffed him hard on the back of his head; I smirked satisfyingly as he lost his balanced and went sprawled on the floor._

_Walking away from him, I heard Naruto cursing and the subtle high pitch squeak as his shoes moved on the tile as he picked himself up._

_Turning around a corner to go to class, a flying pink blur bumped into me and bounced back to the floor. Books and papers flew everywhere. _

"_Oh no, I'm already late," a soft feminine voice said. I look down to see her, a pink haired girl collecting her papers in unorganized fashion. _

_Because my mother raised me to be gentleman-like (even though the fan-girls here—a shudder rip through me—don't deserve it), I decided to help her out. _

_I piled her books together and handed them to her wordlessly. Leaning close in her direction to reach a book a foot to the side of her, I caught an indescribable sweet scent in the air. _

_A feeling of anxiousness and want overcame me. What the hell?! _

_Before I could do anything the girl placed her papers on the pile of books and lifted it all up. _

_I stood up silently and looked her. _

_She looked innocent in her jeans and blue blouse, brushing back a lock of hair to tuck it back behind her ear. Her bright green sparkled (I can't believe I'm even thinking the word) as she smiled at me._

_She muttered a hasty, "Thanks!" and then took off._

_Standing for a few moments, I shook my head and scowled as I heard the loud voice and pounding feet of dobe coming up behind me. No doubt he was still pissed about me leaving him there._

"_Teme, you are so mean. Cha, why did you leave me? I kept on calling you and I know you have excellent hearing."_

"_Because, dobe, you are so loud; I might actually get hearing aids the more I listen to you," I said, irritated._

"_Tch," the dobe actually smiled; I swore his whisker-like scars twitch in amusement, "They would look good on you, make you seem like an old lone wolf-bastard that you are."_

"_Hn."_

_Naruto continued on his monologue (in his perspective dialogue as he thinks I care about ramen), "So am I right about the sacredness of ramen?"_

"_Dobe, Ramen is exactly as you say it is…"_

"_I knew you would agree with me; I am right, dattebayo."_

"_Ramen is a soup of chopped meats and vegetables with strings of dough."_

"_Right, right see—wait what?!"_

_I smirked at Naruto as his jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes bugged out in betrayal and disbelief. I walked away to my Literature class. _

"_I can't believe you, Sasuke-teme!" Dobe whined pathetically, complete with sad wide eyes and pouting lips as he caught up with me. _

"_Hn." _Believe it, dobe,_ I thought._

_All the way to class, Naruto kept whining about the unfairness of the world that he got me as a best friend who doesn't appreciate ramen and bad ramen. Honestly, ramen tastes the same to me no matter who fixes it. But I won't say that out loud unless I want my ears to be chewed off. Yeah, not worth it; I'm already annoyed as it is._

_Strangely and suddenly, a wave of protectiveness and unease settle on me. I wanted to run somewhere and let my instincts to take over me._

_As I sat down, I forgot about the weird feeling and focused on the task of taking notes._

.

.

.

I had brushed it off thinking it was just a weird day.

But I failed to see the significance of that until much later. All through my freshmen year and sophomore year, I kept a close eye on her. Why? I have no idea.

Naruto, the idiot, knew or at least had a theory, however he wouldn't tell me. He just gave me that annoying knowing look and smirked. No matter how much I threatened him to tell me, he just shook his head at me and kept his mouth shut.

Stupid dobe.

The first time he gave me that look it was at the end of sophomore year.

.

.

.

"_Oi, teme, what's wrong with you? Why do you disappear on us afterschool?" Naruto said to me at lunch._

_I looked at out of the corner of my eye and raised an eyebrow._

_He continued to stare me down over his ramen; he wasn't going to give up until I answer. I scowled in returned but was momentarily distracted as a flash of pink captured my attention._

_For a moment I was stunned as I realized something; that pink-haired girl I bumped into in freshmen year had grown. I'm not height-wise but shape-wise. She has curves in all the right places: narrow waist, subtle wide hips, shapely small breasts and…I mean…err._

_All right so she has developed which is normal; a woman of her age has to go through changes._

_But lately, I have been unconsciously aware of her. One time when I left early to not have to deal with Naruto, I saw her and followed her home. At first, I brushed it off as curiosity; she's the only person with pink hair in the world, and I wonder how she got such an exotic hair color. Was it from her mother? Or father?_

_It wasn't as if I was interested in her. In fact, I wasn't really interested in girls; they all seemed silly batting their eyes as if they got something in their eye or flipping their hair back so hard it might whip around and hit them in the face._

_Itachi can handle them by being the charming one; I, however, could not. Naruto can vouch for how many times I lost my temper on him for the simplest of things. But, my mother, who is a very kind-hearted woman, believes that her boys should be gracious and chivalrous. Sadly, chivalrous includes being __**nice**__ to women even if they are annoying fan girls. _

_Of course, Itachi gets a kick out of the fact that the girls annoy to me to no end. What's even more annoying is that I have a larger fan club than he does even though he is the nicer one of the two of us. Girls are very strange._

_But not as strange as this one. Sakura Haruno, that's the pink-haired girl's name, is very focused on her work and very kind to everyone. Even the misfits or even, heck, me the stone-cold bastard (dobe's words not mine: I punched him in the face after he said that but then again we sparing)._

"_Teme...teme…teme…Oh, teme. Oi!"_

_I smacked Naruto's hand away from my face and gave him an irritated glare. He glared back as he rubbed his hand._

"_Sauce, that hurts!"_

_WHACK!_

"_Hey! That hurts too!" Naruto said, now rubbing the side of his head and messing up his already messy blond hair. _

"_Don't call me that, baka," I said as I looked over our table. Shikamaru was sleeping on his chair beside me and Choji was eating his food across from Shikamaru, not minding us. _

_Naruto slammed his hand on the table causing his empty ramen bowl and Choji's dishes to clatter. Shikamaru woke up from the noise but went back to sleep after shooting Naruto a sleepy annoyed look. _

_Naruto didn't care. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting the past three months."_

_I wasn't paying attention; Rock Lee, a junior who has a big crush on Sakura, was declaring his love for her for the whole cafeteria to hear. I could tell Sakura was very embarrassed because she was red and looking down. I felt an intense rush of what can be only described as emotion (but it felt wilder than that): a need to protect and a righteous anger. I clenched my fists and kept my face void of emotion._

_What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I want to rip the green bushy-browed freak and shield Sakura? It didn't make sense. _

_Confused and angry, I turned back to Naruto having a funny expression on his face. His blue eyes glinted with understanding, and his smile was that of amusement and happiness. _

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" I demanded. _

"_Never mind Sasu-cakes. Later you will know. Come on we got to go to class," he said, standing up and placing his dirty dishes in the rack for dishes. I placed my own dishes in the rack and followed him, very annoyed. _

"_What was the look for?" I demanded again. _

_He patted me on the arm and said, "One day, Sasu-cakes, you will know."_

_Really pissed this time, I hit his head hard enough to rattle whatever brain cells he has left. While he was moaning and cursing me, I walked away to the next class. _

_Over my shoulder, I said, "Don't call that name, either!"_

.

.

.

The baka hasn't even told me what that look was for all through sophomore year and part of junior year. But on several occasions, he would give that look, and I would get pissed, because no matter how much I ask, he refuses to tell me.

Damn dobe.

All I notice is that he would give me that look when she appeared. Or when he realized that I secretly follow her to her home (it's not stalking) and I say it's because I want to make sure she gets home safely.

May be he thinks I like the girl but I don't. I'm just curious, and yes, I'm aware that curiosity killed the cat. But they did say satisfaction brought it back.

I didn't realize I was going get more than satisfaction.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

I hope you enjoy this story. This story will be my first multi-chapter story. Oh, and thanks to everyone who supported and followed my other stories. You guys are the best! :D

Read and Review!


	2. Blinded

**Chapter 2**: Blind

Besides Naruto who gives me the Damn Look (yes, it must be capitalized because it annoys the heck out of me), Itachi also gives me the same damn look except I swear it looked more teasing than Naruto's.

My best friend and my brother are giving me odd looks, and I have no idea what it mean.

Damn baka, and damn nii-san.

The first time he did this was afterschool and, it was about a quarter into junior year. It was about four months after Naruto started giving me the Damn Look.

.

.

.

_I was waiting outside in the front yard of the Konoha High for my brother to come and pick me up so I can home early for lessons on the Uchiha heritage. I do have a car and driver's license but the car is in the shop for a tune-up._

_I sat resting under a tree. It was really peaceful; no dobe with his loud mouth to ruin this silence._

"_Hinata-chan, wait!"_

_Maybe, I spoke too soon. _

_Irritated, I looked in the direction of the noise and saw Sakura and Hinata Hyuuga, a shy dark-haired girl. _

"_Hi, Sakura-chan. How are you?" Hinata shyly asked. Hmm…that Hinata girl didn't stutter much when she was with her friends, but it came full force when she's near the dobe. _

_The two girls continued their conversation, and I tuned it out. I resumed my original position of leaning back against the tree with hands behind my head and legs stretch out._

"…_Kiba wanted to ask me out?"_

_The hell? _

_My eyes opened. The girls standing several feet to my left on the side walk. _

"_Y-yes. Sakura-chan," Hinata said._

_Just then, Itachi pulled up in front of me in his black car with red streaks. I stalk over, throw my bag in the backseat, and slid into the front seat. After buckling up, I looked into the review mirror to see Sakura and Hinata laughing and chatting. _

"_Otouto, what are you frowning at?"_

_I didn't realize I was frowning (more like scowling) at Sakura and Hinata through the mirror. _

_I looked up to the see the road in front of the car and wiped my expression of the frown. "Nothing, onii-san. It's just a bunch of girls."_

"_Oh, really," Itachi adjusted the rear-view mirror to see behind his car. "The dark-haired girl is the Hyuuga girl? She's very pretty, isn't she?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Ah…what pretty color that pink-haired girl has for her hair, is it dyed?"_

_I whirled around and growled out, "She didn't dye it!"_

_I actually thought the same, but a look at her family pictures when she was small shows that she was born with little tuffs of pink hair. Curiosity got the best of me and when she went out with her friends (parents both work), I went in through her window and looked through her photos. I was not stalking; anyone would be curious about a girl with an odd hair color that is not found anywhere else. Besides if she really didn't want anybody in her room, she should have locked the window. _

_Itachi smirked, "And how would you know that?"_

_I didn't say anything (no way am I going to tell him how I got the information). I looked pointedly forward. Itachi took the hint and started the car, driving us forward to exit. He stopped the car to check both sides before going in the direction of our home._

_I looked through the corner of my eye at nii-san. I gritted my teeth; he was looking at me with a smirk of amusement and brotherly affection, and eyes full of a hidden meaning not unlike Naruto's look that he gave me. _

"_What, nii-san?" My left eye was twitching._

_The damn smirk widened, and my scowl deepened. _

"_Foolish little brother," said Itachi, I swear he was just bursting to laugh at me (too bad, I was too old to tell on him to kaa-san; then again that would be just too childish), "in time you will know. For now, I'm going to enjoy your ignorance."_

_I lost my patience. "Damn it, onii-san, what was that look for?"_

_This time he really laughed on our way home. "Language, little brother."_

_I sat fuming and cursing in my head (like me he has excellent hearing). For some odd reason, I felt embarrassed as if I exposed something but still angry for a different reason._

_That stupid pup, Kiba. Who did he think he is? Sakura was too innocent to deal with that idiot. Kiba liked to take girls out, but was never serious with them. Thus, he left them heartbroken after he got bored with them. In fact, the only girls I had seen him not go out with were Tenten (because of Neji) and Hinata (because she's his friend and Nenji's cousin). Only last week, he broke up with Ino, and the girl had the brains to land a really good punch on him. _

.

.

.

That was a few days ago. I frown at the memory; no way, will she go out with that fool. I'll make sure of it.

I grit my teeth at the thought. Fine, Kiba never did anything inappropriate to the girls he dated and like the dobe, is actually a nice, loyal person despite irrationality.

However, Sakura will NOT date that fool. I don't know why but every time I picture him with her, I want to let my instinct out and destroy whatever is in my path.

Which is very strange. I should ask someone about this, but I know what will happen. Dobe, will probably make kissy faces at me until I hit him hard enough to knock him out. And my mother will probably make some insane comment about her little baby now growing up and falling in love…

… I mean I'm not in love. I just care about her like my mother wants to care for other girls. I'll prove it with this one time, about two weeks ago.

.

.

.

"_Teme, what's the rush?" Naruto yelled as I sprinted to the parking lot. The slow dobe huffed and puffed as he came up to my side._

_We reached my car: dark blue with black designs on its side. I opened the backseat threw my backpack in and open the driver's seat to get in. Naruto was already seated and buckled in in the passenger's seat. _

_I threw the car in reverse and cut in front a jeep in my haste to leave. _

"_Whoa, slow down teme!" Naruto said as we swerved into the road towards Naruto's place. "Are you trying to kill me?"_

"_Hn."_

"_You are?!"_

"_No, idiot. If I wanted to, you would be dead by now. But the more you annoy me, the more tempting the idea is," I said, tensely._

"_Wha!" Naruto said. I could feel him pouting. "You're so mean, Sasu-cakes."_

_I gritted my teeth wishing I could burn a hole in his head with my eyes. Concentrating on the road, I said through clenched teeth, "Very tempting, dobe. Don't push your luck."_

"_Cha," the blond idiot said. I knew there was a smile on his lips. "Is this one of those days that you 'watch' over Sakura-chan? I don't think she would appreciate it."_

"_Shut your big mouth, baka."_

"_You do realize that what you're doing is not just watching, but stalking."_

"_It's not stalking, dobe. How many times do I have to tell you? And will you quit giving me that look!"_

"_Whatever you say."_

"_Damn it, Dobe. Is it hard to believe that I don't want her to be killed on the street as she walks home?"_

"_Is it hard to believe that you could ask if she wants a ride?"_

The dobe's got a good point_, I thought grudgingly. _Surprisingly_._

_But I wasn't going to admit that. So I muttered "hn" and turned the car into the Namikaze driveway._

_Naruto jumped out, grabbed his stuff out of the car, and raced up the first few steps. He waved and called out as I whirled the car around the circular driveway, "Have fun, stalking."_

_I flipped him the bird as I swerved out unto the road. I swear I heard his laughter from miles away. _

_I got home, dropped my stuff and the car off, and ran down the street. Looking around to make sure no one was there, I shape-shifted in black wolf the size of a German shepherd. _

_I kept to the shadows as I raced ahead to the street that Sakura takes to go home. Picking up the sweet scent, I followed it until I saw her walking past a store. I followed her until she reached home. By that time, the sun was setting. _

_I trotted around her house trying to pick up any suspicious scent. After my little surveillance, I looked up to Sakura's windows to confirm that she was inside. After a few minutes, a yellow light shined through the window distorted by the white curtains._

_Knowing she was safe, I sprinted back to my home to as fast as I could so Itachi won't get suspicious._

_No such luck._

_He was waiting for me on the front porch. I shape-shifted back into human form. _

"_So how was your little visit?" Itachi said, keeping up with me as purposely ignored him._

_I walked fast to lose him, but he kept pace with me._

_Knowing he will just continue to pester me or (even worse) wait until dinner to bring this up in front of mother and father, I answered with a curt, "fine."_

_Itachi shook his head as we came up to the family library room where I was doing my studies. "Little brother, I still can't believe you're that delusional."_

_I whirled to face him. "What are you talking about, onii-san?"_

_He gave me that Damn Look, and I was tempted to shift into my bigger wolf and take him down. _

_He chuckled. _

"_Onii-san, what is it? Why are you and dobe always looking at me like that?" I demanded, pissed and confused. I hate the feelings._

"_Otouto, you should consider looking over your actions and deciding what is different about you," he said, smirking while ruffling my messy black hair._

_I smacked his arm away and scowled. I was tempted to whine, "That makes no sense," and throwing my arms up in exasperation. I refrained because that would be foolish. Ugh, the blond idiot was a bad influence. _

_A shudder ripped through me as I picture myself starting to wear that bright orange jumpsuit he wears regularly._

_Yep, not for me._

_Itachi walked away to attend his duties with his long black hair tied in a ponytail swinging slightly. His chuckles echoed softly in the hall._

_In a bad mood, I slammed the door of the library room as soon as I went in. _

.

.

.

Come to think of it, there wasn't much difference in my life. I get teased by Naruto and nii-san. I play basketball with Naruto and some friends of ours. I get chased by rabid fan girls. I love my family. I care about Sakura.

See, not much difference. I don't know what nii-san is talking about. It's not like I like any girls or do I really care about any except for kaa-san?

Sakura is different, but I don't love her.

How very wrong would I be.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I'm not sure where I'm going with this. But I had fun writing this, Sasuke was hard to keep in character while interesting to figure out how he would act in a certain situation.

Thanks for the support. Tell me if I kept him in character or not.

Once again my dear readers, please, (eyes wide and pleading) read and review.

C-Shady


	3. Demand

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto. It would be a miracle if I could create that genius work. Ooooo...I am so envious.

Enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <strong>Demand

Embracing Your Inner Teenage Wolf Demon

By: Jiaraya

_**Mates**_

_Now, boys, all wolf demons have mates. A connection with your mate can happen at any time. Whether as child, as a teen, or at any point in life, it will happen to you. Usually a male wolf demon would meet his destined wife at parties and various social gatherings. So don't be surprised when your parents set up a ball on your birthday; they're actually doing you a favor._

_Here's why: a male wolf demon, once he reaches puberty, would automatically begin searching for his special one. His instincts awaken along with your various traits of uncontrollable bouts of rage, growth of fangs, and uncontrollable shifting (see _Puberty and Effects_ on page 32). Your body feels tense? Sometimes you feel anger for no reason as you look at your parents? That is because your inner wolf wants his mate PRONTO!_

_Your inner wolf demon needs his mate not only for companionship but also for procreation (Trust me, sex is better with your other half). Wolf demons are very loyal and travel in packs. Thus, they are only loyal to their significant other to the point of territorial. They will also not have any children with anyone else but their own mate. Now that's loyalty. _

_How do you find your mate? More importantly, how do you know that you have found her? A wolf demon has an inner demon that is awaken during puberty after lying dormant inside (see _Puberty and Effects_ on page 32). For the inner demon to 'mark' or distinguish its mate, it will have to see her through the wolf demon's eyes. Afterwards, the whole world of the wolf demon gets complicated. A complicated psychological book on the inner demon simplified: The inner demon makes your life torturous every day after marking your mate._

_**Mate Symptoms**_

_ There are symptoms to when you find your mate. Everyone differs based on their personality but the basics are the same. Almost every male wolf demon shows through their actions towards their mate or towards others (which is really risky if you are the "others"). _

_Male wolf demons would generally get very angry if another male gets close to their mates especially when said wolf demons are in puberty. The type of anger I am talking about is tear-the-person-limb-from-limb-and-make-him-eat-his-own-torn-body-parts-type angry. Thankfully, there are less occasions of anything like this happening because you hate to see your mate upset (unless your mate is a sadist then go for it). Well, if she doesn't find out, then you're lucky. _

_Another general symptom is that the male would develop a stalker-like personality. I am not talking about taking secret pictures, stealing your mate's clothing, or even declaring aloud your devotion; that is obsession. What I'm talking about is silent watching, instinctive awareness, and, yes, secretive stalking. Male demons are known to be prideful and, thus, this type of thing would be done in secret (which is totally needed to avoid getting arrested and ruining your chances of being with your beloved)._

_This general symptom is common among human males because all guys have wet dreams. However, this particular occurrence of wet dreams is different in wolf demons. Therefore, it will have a mention here. Once the inner demon has 'marked' a potential mate, it torments the wolf demon with frequent night-dreams and day-dreams. It gives its outer side enough dreams to be erected 24/7. The inner demon's message: claim her or you'll miss out!_

_Other symptoms:_

_-Her scent appeals to you._

_This is how your inner demon first notices a mate. When you catch her scent, you should feel protectiveness and longing. When you look at her, your inner demon marks her._

_-Uncontrollable anger towards mate's preferences of the opposite sex._

_Any male is a potential threat even your own brother. A mate's best male friend is considered a major threat in the inner wolf demon's eyes. I feel sorry for the poor bastard who is that unlucky. _

_-The NEED to stay near her._

_You want to stay by your mate nearly all the time. Whether it's from afar or close (you know you want to be close…preferably below you) you want to be able to see her. _

_-Awareness of her presence. _

_You are aware of where she is every day. Even when you are not conscience of it, you know where she is every time of the day. And when you are not, you look for her._

_-You are very curious about her._

_You would find out about her in any way you can. Even by illegal means._

_-You hate it when she is upset for any reason._

_You constantly beat yourself when you make her cry. In fact, you try any way to make her smile. If someone else made her cry, you would go to find that person and beat the hell out of him._

_There are many other symptoms but those mentioned above are just some of them._

_Note: A wolf demon marking a mate is the same as falling in love. A male wolf demon would slowly develop these feelings until they are binding. Even though the marking seems like a choice being taken away, it is not the case._

_Rather the inner wolf demon already recognize its potential mate as its lover. The inner wolf already fell in love; to quote a cliché, "it fell in love at first sight." Because your inner wolf demon is a part of you, you already 'fell in love.' You are just taking the time to adjust to the idea._

.

.

.

Jeez…really? I have a mate? We, guys, have to be tied down by one woman?

I am still bothered by what the book said about destined mates. So does that mean my father and mother were mated? But that cannot be, my father said their marriage was arranged.

I growl under my breath. I don't want an arranged marriage. I want to choose my own wife. I don't want a simpleton as my wife who cares only about jewelry and having connections.

"Teme!"

I jump and look out my car window. Naruto's face is plastered against it. I roll my eyes. Damn it; that idiot put marks on my car. I get out of the dark blue car with my backpack slung over my shoulder. I press a button on my car key to lock up the car and slip the car key in my bag. Walking besides Naruto, I give his blonde head a sharp smack with my hand.

"Oi! What was that for, Sasuke-teme?!" Naruto says scathingly while rubbing his sore head. He glare at me as I reply, "You put your dirty paws and face on the window of my car."

"For your information, bastard, I showered so I'm clean," Naruto says rolling his crystal blue eyes.

"Hn."

"Teme, that's not even a word!"

"And how would you know?"

"I checked the dictionary; it didn't list as a word."

"Hn."

"Grr…"

We continue arguing all the way to class, but I wasn't really paying attention. I think about my mate whoever she is. The book, written by a perverted old man, mention a lot of things about finding your mate. I can find her by scent; scent appeal is the first symptom.

I take deep breath. A rush of different aromas flood my senses. There are sweat, cologne (some are strong enough to make me cough), sweet (disgustingly sweet) perfume, blood (I don't want to think about it too deeply), frying oil, paper, granite, fresh paint, flowers, and many others. But no scent of my supposed mate.

Hold on…A waft of sweet scent overload my senses. My 'inner' demon perks up at the wonderful floral scent. The scent is familiar like I have always followed it…

I focus on who was coming my way. A shock of pink stood out in my line of vision.

_Oh damn…_I think as Sakura Haruno passes by, laughing with her friend, Ino Yamanaka. That familiar long pale-rose colored hair rustles in the air bringing a breeze filled with that intoxicating sweet scent.

Sakura is my mate.

I am lost in the revelation that I barely register Naruto shooting that Damn Look at me.

All through the first classes before lunch, I keep on thinking about Sakura and if she could be my mate. The more I think about it, the more it makes sense (and the more I feel stupid—no way will I admit that to anyone).

All those times, I got angry at any male beside her or even showing a hint of interest in her. Naruto and nii-san give me that Damn Look knowing that I already found my mate and that I was too stubborn to realize it; I know they had quite a laugh behind my back. I made excuses for stalking her by saying I was just following her.

I snarl under my breath and slam my locker door close. I turn to go to the cafeteria. The noises of clicking heels and stomping shoes usually irritate my hearing; however, I didn't register any of the noises around me despite my sensitive hearing.

Naruto was leaning against his locker when I reached him. He comes to walk beside me and gives me that Damn Look (that I now know what it means) out of the corner of his eye. Damn fox demon—I swear I saw his whisker-like scars on his face were twitching with mirth.

"What are you laughing at?" I say—more like grumble out.

He laughs. "Little Sasu-cakes is growing up. He finally found his," he lowers his voice as he says, "mate."

"Tch. I wouldn't be laughing if I'm the one who can't even ask his mate out," I raise an eyebrow at him while smirking.

He instantly shut up. "That's cold, teme."

I walk a few ahead of him as he stayed in his place sulking over his lack of courage to ask Hinata Hyuga. The dobe met the girl on his first day of freshmen year and fell in love with her. But being the idiot he is, he can't see that the pearled-eyed girl loved him from that moment on as well.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yells, his feet making loud thumps on the plain tiled floors. Irritated, I turn and watch him run towards me.

Everyone either rolls their eyes or glares as he passes by them. He smiles with apology at a brunette girl who almost fell from his tornado run. The girl looks up to glare at him, but meeting the smiling face, she is frozen. She stammers out a "Don't worry about it" and walks away a bit dazed.

I shake my head as he comes near.

"What, dobe?" I say as we walk together to the cafeteria.

"Ask her out."

"What?" I hiss—because I think that brown haired girl in black leather mini skirt and tight dark blue blouse behind us is almost leaning in to eavesdrop in our conversation.

I walk a little faster; along with Naruto's feet stomps, pitter-patters and clicks of heels quicken in pace behind me. I grit my teeth; damn, those fan girls won't leave a guy alone. Ever since Itachi left, my fan club has increased. Ugh.

Naruto notices my source of disturbance which I am thankful that today he decides not to be dense. He says in a low voice that no human can hear, "Ask your mate out, and I will ask mine."

"Hn." Naruto rolls his eyes but took the grunt as a yes. He disappears from my side—probably to look for Hinata.

I walk in the direction of the cafeteria passing lockers and classrooms. I search for Sakura with my eyes while keeping my expression blank.

Spotting pink, I hurry towards the color breaking through the crowd of students trying to go their destinations.

Once I could see her, time slows down as someone clicked the slowdown button on a TV remote.

A girl, who I know to be my unwanted fan club's president, in her bright colored clothes sticks out a pink high heel in front of Sakura's path. Too late to see because of lack of attention, Sakura is about to fall flat on her face—her books and binder fly out of her hand, her body slowly meets the floor, and her hands are raised to stop her fall.

On instinct, I catch her before she hits the floor wrapping my arms around her waist. She feels soft through her green T-shirt and jeans on; I briefly wonder how her skin would feel—is it softer? What it would be like to feel that creamy skin with my hands…uh, damn inner demon.

She squeezes her eyes tightly for a moment before she opens them. Her beautiful emerald green eyes meet mine for a second. My inner demon purrs at the revelation of her body near mine. Uncomfortable, I hear myself blankly say, "You should watch where you are going?" Red creeps up her cheeks in a blush, and while I stand there trying to figure out why my mind went blank, she pushes me away. I stumble but regain my balance.

The violet haired girl (Her name is Ami Watanabe, the fan club self-proclaimed president) who tried to trip Sakura smiled seductively towards me. I respond with a disgusted scowl. Ugh, I hate fans who try too hard and can't take a hint. That fan club with Ami as the president are like that.

I catch Sakura rolling her eyes at Ami and smirk to myself. So she agrees that this girl is a little too much.

"Uchiha-san?"

I turn to Sakura, taking in her appearance. Pale pink blushes stain her cheeks, and a smile lights up her entire face. Now, I get what that book meant when it says I would do anything for my mate's smile. Damn, it's so beautiful.

"Thank you for saving me, Uchiha-san," Sakura says, her hands full of her books and binder. She turns in the direction of the cafeteria.

Here's my chance to ask her out.

"Sakura?" I say, and Sakura stiffens. She turns slowly back wearing an expression of utmost shock and disbelief. "Yes?"

Clearly, I say (or order), "Tonight, 7 PM. I'll pick you up so wear something nice."

With that, I walk away wondering what her expression is like now.

"Is that how you ask for a date, Uchiha?" Sakura says behind me with a hint of irritation. I smirk over my shoulder at her and disappear in the crowd. I could hear her grumbling about insufferable Uchihas and her lunch time wasted.

I chuckle softly to myself ignoring the whispering of those around me, including the irate fan girls. They better not do anything to my mate because of their jealousy. I feel a growl rumbling in my chest at the thought.

I think about Sakura's cute scrunched-up face, and I resist the urge to laugh out loud. She looks like a cute kitten who thinks she's a ferocious lion.

I must find the blonde dobe, and tell him the good news. I follow the dobe's scent through the crowd of people.

This time, the idiot is actually intelligent. He figures out that I had already marked my mate, Sakura Haruno, while I was still clueless.

"Sasuke-teme!" I see the blonde idiot jumping up and down. His blue eyes turn the color of the sky without a hint of a cloud.

He runs towards me pulling along a blushing Hinata whose pearl eyes are shining happily and bit unfocused. Oh damn, she looks as if she is trying fight off a faint.

"Teme, she said yes! Can you believe it? She said YES!" the happy blonde blue-eyed male shouted for the whole hallway to hear. Hinata turns red as everyone turns towards the commotion (Naruto).

I remove my hands from my ears after the hyperactive yelled. "Alright, dobe, quit it. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Whatever, you emotionless bastard!" Then, Naruto turns Hinata towards him so suddenly that she looks up surprisingly.

Hinata gets even more surprised as Naruto kisses her on the cheek and pulls back to smile.

**Thud.**

I blink.

Naruto blinks.

I can even hear everyone blink.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto says worriedly as he kneels beside her body. Hinata blinks her eyes as she comes out of the faint.

I shake my head. Correction of my earlier assessment: He may have some intelligence, but he is also dense.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Yeah...(peeking out from behind from the corner). I'm sorry for the late chapter. (slowly coming out from hiding place, hands up) Look don't get mad, I got hit by the writer's block disease.

(Readers get ready to throw stuff at author)

Hold it! Hold up! I know you guys are angry so I made this chapter longer. Please forgive me. (puts hands together and shows very adorable puppy face) Please...

(Readers put weapons down.)

Thank you for understanding. Please read and review. Help me improve. ;)


	4. Betrothed

It is junior year, about two weeks after I started dating Sakura. I am thinking about introducing Sakura, my cute kitten (her expressions are really adorable—a word I rarely use like cute), to my parents. I chuckle to myself as I think about her furious face when I put a little ice-cream on her face during our latest date.

Now, what's really on my mind is what happened two days ago that burns a hole in my head and makes me see red.

.

.

.

"_Sasuke, come."_

_I looked up from my desk into the eyes of my otou-san (father), Fugaku Uchiha, and my okaa-san (mother), Mikoto Uchiha. They both stood at the door of the library. My father was still in his work suit while my mother had on a simple red dress with the family fan crest on the back. Leaving my books and paperwork on my desk, I followed my parents to the family room. _

_The family room was homey and elegant in style. Three walls were painted soft cream except for one wall of sliding glass. Along two walls were antiques and portraits while the remaining one was dedicated to a floor-to-ceiling book shelf that surrounded a fireplace. A velvet sofa faced a fire place with an expensive and beautifully carved rectangle coffee table in the middle. One armchair on each side of the coffee table completed the look._

_My father gestured to one of the armchair next to the sofa for me to sit after he and my mother sat down on the sofa._

_I obeyed. We sat in silence for a few moments; it was festering like a thick fog. Finally, I asked, "Why have you called me?"_

_My father answered me, "We want you to meet someone."_

_The door opened and my brother, Itachi, came in with an irritated expression. Itachi stopped once he noticed us. As his gaze swept over father, Itachi scowled, turned away, and sat in the other armchair._

_What was going on? _

_Why was onii-san treating father with such disrespect?_

_The answer came in a form of a girl: Karin Uzumaki. _

_Karin Uzumaki was a red-headed girl about 5'3" and wore glasses. She exemplified the kind of studious pretty, with her reddish brown eyes and pale complexion. Karin is Naruto's cousin on the mother side. Problem: she had a huge—almost obsessive—crush on me when we were younger before she left to study in France. I hoped the feelings changed. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" A warm body glued itself to my side. Disgusted and irritated, I pushed her away. She pouted before taking a seat on the sofa closest to me._

_Yeah, so much for that hope. It was pointless. _

"_Onii-san, why is she here?" I asked my brother. My brother's eyes flashed red as he prepared to answer me. Karin beat him to it._

_She smiled seductively. I inwardly shuddered. She looks as if she won a lottery._

_She twirled a lock dark red hair between her fingers as she said, "You and I are going to be betrothed."_

_She squealed, clapping her hands, "Oh can you imagine the wedding? I wonder…"_

_I froze, unable to comprehend. I gave up listening to her after the word 'betrothed.' What? Who the hell decided this for me?!_

_I let out a loud feral growl. A loud crash broke through my growling noise. I looked away from the redhead to see my brother had knocked over his chair. My parents and brother were standing; my brother and father stared each other down while my mother tried to calm them down. _

_Brown eyes widened behind the dark-rimmed oval glasses, Karin stayed dumbfounded and quiet._

"_I told you this is a bad idea," Itachi said through gritted teeth. "You shouldn't force him into marriage!"_

_My father's face remained stern. "This is for the betterment of the family. This will allow our families to prosper from the arranged marriage."_

"_Now, Fugaku-chan," Mikoto said, her voice soothing with a hint of a plea, "Maybe you should reconsider this betrothal. He may have yet to find someone."_

_I know that my mother knew about Sakura, or at least, knew that someone caught my eye._

_My elder brother was so furious; though he looked stoic, his jaw appeared to tighten. _

"_Mikoto, there are times where measures need to be taken,"Fugaku said, sternly. Turning to me, he said, "In order for us to build stronger relationships, we must take steps to ensure that." _

"_This is the new generation," Itachi hissed, dark eyes flashing red as a sign of our blood limit, the Sharingan. "It's not the 1600s!"_

_My father tried to speak, but he was immediately cut off. _

"_You should allow us to choose our mates. Isn't it written in the _Embracing Your Inner Teenage Wolf-Demon_, that book you told us to read as it has all the information about being a wolf demon, that a wolf-demon can have his own 'true' mate? A mate that only the demon inside chooses?"_

_Father's dark eyes were unwavering as he said, "Some sacrifices need to be made."_

_My brother stared into my father's cold eyes. "Are we just puppets to you? Things that you can use for what is 'best' for the family regardless of what we feel?"_

"_Itachi! You should not talk that way to your father," Mikoto, my okaa-san, scolded as she shot a disapproving look to my older brother._

"_Mother, please-__"_

"_You have no right to speak that way to your father. And you, Fugaku-chan, should reconsider-" _

"_Enough!" I hadn't realized I had spoken. _

_Everyone turned to me as the word echoed through the room. I breathed in heavily through my nose showing no emotion even as I clench my fists so hard to draw blood. Karin reached out me, softly saying, "Sasuke…"_

"_No!" I snapped, pulling my arm away. "I'm sorry, but I can't marry you."_

_Karin recoiled, hurt by my rejection. A glimmer of guilt flickered in my mind before I shoved it away._

"_Sasuke!"_

"_No, father." I glared at him, my anger nearly activating my Sharingan. Taking a step back, I look at my family members and Karin. Itachi sported a barely concealed smirk. Glancing between me and father, my mother had a mixed expression of pride and worry._

"_I will choose my own betrothed," I declared, and before anyone could say anything else, I walked out._

_Karin and mother called out my name, but I ignored them. Tch. The hell will I marry that obsessive redhead._

.

.

.

I unhinge my jaw; I had clenched it so hard that it feels like my mouth would glue together. I really don't want an arrange marriage. Heck no.

I want to choose my own bride preferably Sakura—no one else.

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's note:<strong>

**(Hides behind corner and peeks)** heh heh... yeah long time no post.

**(takes cover as a tomato thrown and splatters in red on the wall)** Eww! Sorry for the wait. Forgive me, please.

So, here is another chapter!

Forgive my flaws in the story; let me know where I can improve or if you have any suggestion on how to proceed with this story. Thank you!

C-Shady


End file.
